


THE STEAMED AUSTRIAN GOAT MILK FIC*

by braiinrot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, edit: this is a joke, it's raunchy and terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braiinrot/pseuds/braiinrot
Summary: it's the milk fic..... but stobotnik.i didn't dare do the entire cursed fanfic but i hope that's enof
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	THE STEAMED AUSTRIAN GOAT MILK FIC*

Agent Stone was kneeling in the bathtub, a towel under his knees and another under his hands, his head turned as he craned his neck to watch Dr. Robotnik working. The older of the two swirled the spoon around in the over-large bowl before tapping it against the rim and laying it on the counter. "You know it'll cool down a little once I get it in the bag, but is that good?" Dr. Robotnik bent over next to the tub so Agent Stone could slowly dip two fingers into the bowl, nodding once.

"It's fine."

Dr. Robotnik nodded again, reaching out to stroke the agent’s hair before standing back up and returning to the sink, where all of the equipment was spread out. The hook was already hanging from the shower curtain so Robotnik could hang the bag as soon as it was full. "Go ahead and take the plug out, baby." His voice was soft, gentle. "And start with your fingers."

It was the gentlest of their "darker" interludes. No name-calling or hair pulling or punishments for noises of pain. It hurt enough on it's own, was degrading enough on it's own, and Dr. Robotnik didn't need to add anything to that.

Robotnik felt a small tremor run through his body as he heard the soft moan coming from the bathtub, knowing the other man had just extracted the plug. He glanced up at the mirror, watching the agent set the glass plug on the edge of the tub next to the bottle of lubricant. Agent Stone picked up the bottle, desperate to fill himself as he opened it, dripping some of the lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing them. It was cold to the initial touch, but warmed up as his fingers moved.

"You're so fucking hot like that, baby," Dr. Robotnik purred, from the sink where the bag was nearly half full. "Now, go ahead."

Agent Stone flushed warm from the compliment, his wrist sliding down along his waist, hipbone, the curve of his ass. And then his fingers were poised, resting against his entrance before pressing in. He was already loose from the plug so it was an easy intrusion. He didn't even bother with more lubricant before pressing a third finger in, moaning outright at the stretch. He was startled as he heard the click from Dr. Robotnik hanging the bag. "Already?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," The doctor chided softly. "You can keep your fingers in for a second." He almost added a soft 'slut', but stopped himself. Dr. Robotnik leaned down, reaching for the bottle of lubricant, letting himself hover over Agent Stone for a moment, his breath tickling the back of the man’s neck. "Just think about everything I'll do after," he whispered before straightening back up and slicking lube across the tip of the nozzle and his own fingers. "Okay."

Stone whined, but slowly pulled his fingers out anyway. He wasn't empty for longer than a few seconds, Dr. Robotnik's fingers immediately sliding over his opening before pressing in, then pulling out to press in the tip of the nozzle. "Breathe," he murmured, fingers running down the man’s spine. "I'm going to now, okay?"

"Wait," Agent Stone choked out.

"I'm going to now," Dr. Robotnik repeated, voice a little harder this time. "You're fine." He kept his fingers running along the agent’s spine as he loosened the clamp.

Agent Stone bit his bottom lip, moaning as he felt the first rush of the warm steamed austrian goat milk sliding into his body. The beginning of the enema was always like Dr. Robotnik's fingers were now, smooth and soft almost. The cramps would come soon enough, but Robotnik's fingers would still be the same.

When they started, one of Agent Stone's hands flew up to his stomach and Robotnik stopped the flow without a word, letting the other man massage his abdomen to ease the pain. "Just tell me."

"Okay," Stone whispered, his hand still on his stomach. Dr. Robotnik loosened the clamp again and Agent Stone felt the warmth continuing to enter his body. He continued to try to massage away the dull ache of the cramps as he felt his stomach slowly begin to expand from the amount of liquid he'd taken. "Stop," he choked out again. He wasn't supposed to ask how much, but he was desperate to know. He'd felt like he'd taken half already, but he knew it was probably more like a quarter of the bag. "Ivo?" he asked, voice close to cracking. "I-I . . . Ivo." His voice was weak.

"You're doing great, baby." The man leaned down, letting soft kisses feather along Agent Stone's lower back. "So good."

The tears were starting to build up. Stone could feel them in his chest, waiting there, another ache in his body. "I don't . . . I . . ." He let his head fall forward, trying to slow his breathing, trying to focus on Dr. Robotnik's fingers instead of the liquid inside him. "Okay," he whispered,voice cracking as the first tears slid down his cheeks.

The flow continued and Dr. Robotnik slowed the flow without a say so after five minutes or so. "You're taking it so well, Aban," he cooed. "You've got half." He usually didn't tell Agent Stone how much he'd taken, but it had been awhile since they'd done this and he didn't want the man to break before he managed to get both quarts in.


End file.
